For the Best
by Disappearing Boy
Summary: Thomas doesn't think that Nina can handle the pressure of being the Swan Queen. So, in a roundabout way, he forces her to give up the role. Rated M for rape.


**Author's Note**: This story is basically an alternate version of one of the scenes in the film.

* * *

><p>Nina Sayers walked into Thomas Leroy's apartment.<p>

"Here." He gave her a flute of champagne, and they sat down on the large couch. Nina took a sip of the drink.

"I thought it'd be good to talk about the role... Ground us a little."

"Yes."

"I don't want there to be any boundaries between us," he continued.

"No, me neither."

"Good. So do you have a boyfriend?"

She smiled shyly. "No."

"Have you had many in the past?"

"A few, but no one serious."

"You're not a virgin are you?"

"... No."

"So there's nothing to be embarrassed about." They both took another sip of their drinks. "You enjoy making love?"

Nina turned to him. "Excuse me?"

"Ah, come on... Sex! Do you enjoy it?" She didn't respond. "We need to be able to talk about this," he told her.

Nina just nodded. Thomas paused. "For some reason, you're always very tense around me, Nina. Oh, finish your champagne," he encouraged. "It might help you relax." Not knowing what else to do, she complied immediately, downing the rest of it.

Thomas smiled. "So Nina, tell me honestly: Do you find me attractive?"

She blushed. "Um..."

"It's OK. Either way, I won't be offended."

"You're nice-looking," she said hesitantly.

"Nice-looking? That's it?"

She smiled nervously. "I don't know."

"Well, I suppose I'll have to be content with that," he said, laughing. He then placed one hand on Nina's thigh, and she looked up at him. "You know... You're a very pretty girl," Thomas continued. "And you're a great dancer. I'm just not sure you're the right one for this role, though. I'm having second thoughts."

Nina was surprised. She opened her mouth to respond to him, to say that she COULD do it, but a wave of nausea suddenly hit her. She shut her eyes and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Nina?" Thomas asked gently. "Are you all right?"

"I... I'm feeling a little sleepy all of a sudden," she replied. "I don't know why..."

"That's fine," he said quickly. "You can crash on my bed if you want."

Nina was unable to do anything but nod her head, as she quickly slipped into unconsciousness. Within a few seconds, she had closed her eyes and slumped down into the couch. Her arms hung limply at her sides, and she breathed slowly.

"Sweet dreams, princess," Thomas whispered. "I'm sorry I had to slip something into your drink, but this way you won't feel anything – and more importantly, you won't call the cops on me." He laughed, before picking up the sleeping girl and carrying her to his bedroom. Oh, he would let her crash on his bed all right, but probably not in the way that she had assumed.

Thomas placed Nina on the bed, still wearing her white dress from that evening. She was already snoring. Thomas looked down at her and smirked, pleased that he was able to trick this naïve girl so easily. He then began to talk to her unconscious form. "You know, Nina," he started, "I meant what I said back there, about you being one of the prettiest girls in the company. You have a way about you – a maturity – that most of the others don't have. And after you bit me the other day, I wanted you to succeed so badly that I gave you the part... but now I realize that it may have been an irrational decision. You're getting older, Nina, and I don't think you could handle a starring role anymore. So I'm sorry, but I have to do this." Thomas paused. "Well, maybe I'm not THAT sorry."

He reached down and caressed her face gently, touching her the way he had always wanted to. He then moved his hand lower and squeezed her small, pert breasts through her dress. The fact that he was getting away with this fondling made him as hard as he'd been in his entire life. Thomas couldn't resist any longer. He immediately crouched over her and started to kiss Nina on her face, neck, and upper chest, while kneading her breasts roughly with his hands. She groaned weakly. Thomas froze for a second, but Nina just sighed heavily and her breathing became slow and even once again. The sedative that he had slipped into her champagne was too strong for her small 5'3" body to fight against. No matter what he did with her, she would stay asleep for the next few hours, at least.

Thomas quickly grew tired of the foreplay. He carefully lifted Nina's ass off the mattress and pushed the dress up to her waist, revealing her thin bare legs and pink panties. After pulling her panties off, along with her shoes, Thomas stopped to admire her half-naked body. Her pussy was beautiful. She had actually shaved herself recently, he observed. It was certainly not the first time he was going to sleep with one of his dancers, but just seeing this "frigid" woman in all of her glory for the first time, in all the years he had known her, took his breath away. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy fucking you, Nina," he muttered. "I'm going to enjoy fucking you so much."

Thomas' erection was now straining against his pants uncomfortably, and he took off his clothes before joining Nina on the bed. First, he leaned down and pressed his mouth to her unmoving lips, knowing that she would not be able to bite him this time. Then, after running his hands all over her sexy petite frame, Thomas spread her legs and lay down between them. His hard cock was right at the entrance of her womanhood. He took a moment to rub his fingers over her folds, before sticking them inside slightly. Whether it was because of their sexualized conversation before she passed out or his manipulation of her breasts, he didn't know, but Nina was already wet for him. Even in her sleep, she was turned on.

Thomas felt a brief twinge of regret that she wasn't going to experience any pleasure from this, but he buried the thought quickly. "You're mine, Nina," he said aloud, and without any more hesitation, he pushed his cock inside her. "Oh God..." Nina was even tighter and wetter than he could have imagined, and he had to keep still to avoid cumming in her immediately. Instead, he propped himself up on his elbows and glanced down at her sleeping face. A peaceful smile now adorned it. For the first time in his life, Thomas thought that she was actually relaxed in his presence.

"You are so sexy right now, Nina," he muttered. "And you feel so damn GOOD." Her vagina was one of the tightest that Thomas had ever been inside of, and he guessed that it'd been a long time since she was decently fucked. Well, he intended to rectify that tonight. Thomas held her shoulders for leverage and began to move slowly, thrusting his cock in deeper as her body got used to him. He soon picked up his pace and built up a steady rhythm.

As he rode Nina's limp body into the mattress, Thomas couldn't resist speaking his mind, knowing that she was too far gone to hear anything. "Nina... It's nothing personal, darling. But I really don't think you'll be able to handle to pressure of this role." He stopped moving and tried to catch his breath. "I didn't know how to tell you. The only way I can possibly get you to quit is to impregnate you." He then started to fuck her again. "Please understand. This is all for the best, I'm sure." Thomas grinned and continued to pound Nina's defenseless pussy harder and harder. He inherently knew that Nina was not using any protection. She wasn't the type to just sleep with any random guy and had confessed earlier that she never had a serious boyfriend.

Thomas gazed down at her lovingly. Nina's hair was still up, and her body was partly covered by the dress; however, banging her while she wore the dress just turned him on even more. Her hips were being slammed into mercilessly, yet she slept on, seemingly without a care in the world. The thought of putting a baby into this beautiful, elegant woman finished Thomas off. Gasping loudly, he finally let go and pumped his seed into Nina's fertile womb. The intensity of his orgasm nearly overwhelmed him. He had not masturbated in several days, and the large amount of sperm that went into Nina was sure to knock her up.

After about ten spurts, Thomas finally stopped shuddering. He collapsed on top of Nina tiredly. The weight must have been uncomfortable to her but, well, she wasn't complaining, and Thomas was too drained to even care. He just laid there for a few minutes, staying inside her and effectively trapping his semen in her pussy; this would help ensure her upcoming pregnancy. At that thought, Thomas snickered quietly to himself. He still felt good about what he had done – with no regrets, even after it was all over.

When his penis eventually softened, he got up and stood at the side of the bed. Nothing seemed strange about Nina's appearance – nothing that he would have to explain later – except for some drops of semen leaking out from between her legs. Thomas got a damp washcloth from his bathroom and cleaned her up. "She'll probably feel sore down there for a few days," he muttered to himself. "Oh well." He then put her panties back on her, smoothed out the crumpled dress, and kissed Nina one last time before going to take a shower.

Thomas hung around his apartment for a while afterwards. At 2 AM, he went back to his bedroom and shook Nina awake. She was mortified about falling asleep and tried to apologize, but Thomas just laughed it off. "Don't worry about it," he said, leading her out. "You had a hard day. Now you'd better get going, because there's a lot of work to do tomorrow. The doorman will find a cab for you." She nodded and went to leave. "Oh!" Thomas called after her. "And I have a little homework assignment for you... Go home and touch yourself. Live a little." Nina just blushed, and Thomas walked away, grinning uncontrollably.

The following day, Nina did not seem to be herself at rehearsals. Her lower body was sore, and she wasn't able to perform some of the moves that she could usually do with her eyes closed.

A few weeks passed before Nina discovered that she was pregnant. During that time, she had gone out with Lily, a fellow dancer, to a club; she drank another spiked drink, blacked out, and woke up to discover that she'd been making out with someone. She didn't think she had sex that night with a man, but she couldn't be sure. When she told her mother about her predicament, her mother said that an abortion was risky and she should keep the baby. Nina then went to tell Thomas. While he expressed a bit of regret, he told her the same thing... Even though she would have to give up ballet during the pregnancy, it was probably "for the best."

So, Nina decided to have the child, and she eventually found that she liked the idea of becoming a mother. Her mom and Thomas both supported her during the whole pregnancy. Lily got the Swan Queen role, for which Nina sincerely congratulated her on; Lily ended up becoming a huge hit with audiences for the next decade.

As her pregnancy got further along, Nina decided to retire from dancing and take a day job after she gave birth, a decision that Thomas agreed with. He was at the hospital the day Nina went into labor... exactly nine months after their night together.

When she finally gave birth, the doctor handed her the baby, and Thomas was admitted into the delivery room. Nina smiled shyly when she saw him, as she always did.

"Hi Thomas," she said. "It's a girl."

"Wow."

Nina grinned. "Her name is Natalie. Would you like to hold her?"

"Sure," he replied, taking the child into his arms. Natalie stared up at him with wide eyes, and Thomas had to blink back tears as he gently rocked her back and forth.

"What do you think of her, Thomas?"

"Well... I think she's beautiful. Just like you."

**FIN**


End file.
